


Correct Information

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-27
Updated: 2008-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Correct Information

**Title:** Correct Information  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Wanker  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/ No warnings.  
 **A/N:** Ron agrees with Malfoy, for once.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Correct Information

~

“Wanker!”

With a growl, Harry lunged at Malfoy, who scooted back, looking alarmed. Ron caught Harry’s arm. “Relax, it’s just Malfoy being an arse,” he whispered.

Harry’s eyes narrowed as Malfoy, obviously figuring he was safe, skipped away. A moment later he was sprawled on the ground and people were laughing.

“Serves him right,” Harry muttered, turning away.

“Why’d you get so upset, anyway?” Ron asked as they walked away.

Harry went red. “No reason.”

Ron raised an eyebrow. “Was it what he said?”

Harry went redder.

“He’s right y’know.”

“Ron!”

“What?” Ron grinned. “I like to watch you wank.”

~


End file.
